Blind rivets are known for use in various metalworking industries. U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,510 of the present assignee describes a blind rivet which has found acceptance in the marketplace.
The following patent documents were either cited in the prosecution of U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,510 or had U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,510 cited in the prosecution thereof.
U.S. Patent Publication Nos. 2010/0068001; 2010/0068002 and 2011/0206477;
U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,366,363; 8,348,565; 8,328,483; 8,096,742; 7,955,035; 7,937,821; 7,891,734; 7,824,141; 7,650,681; 6,935,821; 6,905,296; 6,224,310; 6,213,699; 5,286,151; 4,969,785; 4,639:174; 4,309,137; 4,222,304; 4189,977; 3,515,028; 3,414,965; 3,286,580; 3,149,530; 2,061,628; RE20,055; 2,030,169; 2,030,168 and 2,030,167; and
Foreign Patent Nos.: FR1262601; DE2625023; GB1495592 and GB2157788.